The Bonds of Matrimony
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: my first attempt at a "normal" timeline BV Bulma and Yamcha are getting married oh the horror! But when Vegeta discovers something will it ruin everything?
1. Default Chapter

An: well saiyan b has decided to try her hand at a "normal" timeline get together, weather this is good or bad is entirely up to you. I'm trying not to make Yamcha a bastard in this, even though it's tempting (we all know he's really just a sweet guy whose afraid of girls or used to be) In any case this is definitely a BV (do I write anything else??) So please I hope you enjoy this and let me know by leaving me reviews, I wouldn't expect this to be updated terribly soon so don't beg me too, comments and suggestions might be better)

Disclaimer: I do NOT under any circumstances claim ownership of DBZ or any or its characters so don't u sue me you evil evil lawyers!

The Bonds of Matrimony

By

Saiyan Butterfly

The day dawned bright and sunny on the Capsule Corporation compound. Its tranquil peace shattered only by a few chirping birds and the continuous hum of the gravity chamber. Bulma Briefs slowly rose from her bed, staring briefly at the empty space beside her. Empty. That was what she felt. "Yamcha…" she whispered. They had broken up yet again just a week ago when she had heard rumor that he had been cheating on her yet again. He had then of course got onto her about Vegeta's staying at Capsule Corps.  They had gotten into a battle of monumental proportions, which had ended with her kicking him out of her life yet again. It seemed their relationship always had been a rocky one. Especially since Vegeta had returned from space. To say that Yamcha was not at all happy about Vegeta staying at CC was the understatement of the century. He seemed to think that Vegeta had it in for her, or that he was stalking her. She had no idea where he got that idea. The only time anyone ever saw the man was when he came out of the gravity chamber to eat, shower, or sleep. Which was not to often, Vegeta often holed himself up in the gravity chamber for days at a time not even emerging to eat. 

It was annoying to say the least that Yamcha thought that she might cheat on him and with Vegeta of all people! Though she had to admit Vegeta was rather striking, especially when he paraded around half naked in those spandex training shorts. Yummy. 

 Bulma lost her train of thought for a moment in her reverie of Vegeta and his tight-ass shorts before continuing with her previous line of thought. Why Yamcha thought something was going on between her and the insufferable Saiyan Prince. The idea of her leaving him for Vegeta had probably never even entered his head until she had mentioned that dream. Of course she left out the majority of the occurrences in that particular dream. I mean who in their right mind would tell their boyfriend that they had a sex dream about another guy especially when that particular man had for all practical purposes killed him? 

She thought Vegeta was hot, however she would never sink so low as to cheat on Yamcha. She just wished that Yamcha would finally take the dive and propose to her. After all they had been dating since they were teens. And now here she was, 29 years old and still no husband. That was really pitiful, she decided dejectedly. 

Oh well, dwelling on such thoughts would certainly not help her situation. After all she had better things to do. Like getting dressed. 

A few minutes later Bulma entered the kitchen dressed in a pair of l.e.i. shorts and a tank top that said Capsule Corp. across the chest. She plopped down at the table and glanced out the large kitchen window to see Yamcha outside training with Puar. Even though they were broken up at the moment, Yamcha was still sticking around to train. Perhaps he would come apologize later. She stood from the table to get herself a cup of coffee before setting back down to gaze out the window. Her eyes shifted to the gravity room, and she yawned. Damn this was dull. Everyone was out training for the androids and she was just stuck here doing nothing. 

She smiled a little to herself and ran to her room. She came out dressed in a lavender bikini that left very little to the imagination. She made her way out to the pool, which was not too far away from where the boys were training, and plopped herself down in a lounge chair. "Hey Yamcha!" she called. "Why don't you take a break and come for a swim?" He stopped his midair kick and turned to her. His eyes widened at the sight of her and he almost felt like he had when they were young and he was still afraid of girls. "Sure babe!" he yelled almost shyly, running over to the pool and jumping in, effectively soaking Bulma. She growled and jumped into the large pool after him. It was not long before an all out water war ensued. 

Vegeta spared a glance outside the small port widow of the gravity room and curled his lip up in disgust at the childish display. If that strange boy's dark premonition did come to pass that weakling would be the first to go. He smirked lightly to himself before turning his full attention to training.

Later that evening the two lovers were back together once again. They sat curled together on the couch and Yamcha smiled down at the top of Bulma's blue hair. "Bulma" he mumbled into her hair. 

"Hmm", she murmured back softly. 

"Let's get married."

She looked up at him in shock, "Wh…What did you say?

He stood up and then kneeled before her. He smiled up at her, "I guess I should do this right huh? Bulma Briefs," he said pulling out a ring, "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened in shock. He had finally done it, he had finally proposed to her. "Oh Yamcha, of course!" She held out her hand and he quickly slipped the ring on her finger. She smiled happily and the two leaned in close to share a kiss. 

The slamming of a door startled the two lovers making out on the couch. Bulma peaked over the top of the couch to see Vegeta sending her a disgusted look before he turned and stormed up the stairs. What's his problem?" She mumbled, before lying back down on the couch with Yamcha. 

"What was that all about he asked?" 

"Oh I don't know, lets just sleep okay," she said tiredly. She laid her head on his chest and the two fell into a peaceful slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next few weeks were very busy for Bulma. She had so much planning to do and her mother had been ecstatic when she had informed her of the news. She thought back to her mothers' reaction and rolled her eyes: 

"Oh Bulma honey that's wonderful, but you know if I had it my way I'd marry that Vegeta! He's so sweet and handsome! Oh my what am I saying I'm a married woman!"

Her mother really was a ditz sometimes. If Bulma didn't know any better she'd think her mum was hinting at something. Bulma sighed and returned to flipping through the book of designer gowns. She couldn't wait for the wedding; it would be just like a fairy tale. She sighed happily, and the plus side was she could afford it too. She glanced up from her magazine to see two black orbs obscuring her view. "Ahhhh" she leapt about three feet off the couch before recognition hit her. "Damn it Vegeta don't you sneak up on me like that!"

The only reply she received was a slight smirk before his face was masked once again in anger. 

She looked up at him curiously, "What? What do you want?" 

"I do not understand you woman," he growled leaning in close to her, his breath sending chills down her back. He then backed away from her. "You are a foolish woman," he growled before turning and leaving the room. 

She blinked after him, thoroughly bewildered by his actions. "What the hell?"

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~

Well minna what do you think; I'm really used to writing AU's so I'll do my best to keep them in true character ^_^;; so please everyone id really appreciate it if you would review it makes me wanna write if I feel my story is widely appreciated, and I'm always nervous when I post a new one ^_^;;;; so get out there and review or you know what will happen. 

Baruh is seen standing behind saiyan b with a rather large mallet and a positively evil smirk on her face…


	2. An Invitation

Hello minna ^_^;; I know I'm slow with updates, but I've been busy ~sighs~ in any case I have been working a little here and there on each of my stories, but haven't gotten enough of anything to actually post them. In fact I consider this waaaaay too short, but it seemed a good place to stop in any case. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I got a very nice response though I'm not sure how they thought Vegeta was out of character when he was hardly even in that chapter O.o; oh well…On to the fic!

Chapter 2

An Invitation

A week had passed since the odd incident with Vegeta. Bulma was still bewildered by his actions but chose for the moment not to dwell on Vegeta and his idiosyncrasies, after all she had a wedding to plan. Bulma glanced out over the yard of the complex, watching her fiancé go through his katas. She smiled to herself before standing up and leaning over the edge of the rail. "Hey Yamcha why don't you come in for some lunch?" she shouted. 

Yamcha stopped mid-kick and turned to Bulma, "Sure thing babe!

"Oh and Yamcha, tell Vegeta to come in to, I don't feel like listening to him bitch about being hungry later!"

Yamcha paled slightly, why oh why did she have to send him to retrieve the saiyan prince, and why did she even want him at lunch? He sighed a shoved down the irrational spark of jealousy.

Bulma entered the kitchen and had a servo-bot prepare a massive lunch. She then sat down to wait for the boys. Yamcha walked into the kitchen, and Bulma immediately noticed that he was alone. "Where is Vegeta, I thought I told you to have him come eat." 

"I tried Bulma, but he wouldn't come out. He just told me to go away," he sighed defeatedly plopping down at the table.

Bulma sighed and rose from her seat, muttering about the ineffectiveness of men. "Now Yamcha let me show you how it's done."

 Yamcha set down at the table and watched as Bulma made her way to the gravity chamber. Bulma banged on the door and when that did not elicit a response she elected to shout. "Vegeta its time for lunch!" she shouted. The door swung open causing Bulma to jump back, "Go away woman I do not wish to dine with the likes of _that_" he said in reference to Yamcha. "Come on Vegeta we have important matters to discuss so please follow me," she said batting her eyes at him. She then spun around and made her way towards the kitchen. 

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, it never failed to astound him at how incredibly reckless she was. Any one else should have been dead by now for speaking to him in such a manner. He moved to go inside the gravity room, but a familiar growl stopped him. "Oh well" he growled under his breath and began making his way towards the house. 

Bulma stepped back inside the house to see Yamcha looking up at her, "It seems you didn't have much more luck then I did."

"Oh just you wait", she said winking at him. 

A few minutes later the kitchen door swung open revealing the saiyan prince himself. 

Yamcha's eyes widened, "Just how does she do it"

Vegeta just sent him a glare and seated himself at the table. Lunch was relatively uneventful to begin with, Vegeta simply ate and tried to ignore Bulma and Yamcha as they rather indiscreetly played footise beneath the table.

 Bulma cleared her throat causing the two men to glance up at her. "Vegeta" she began I would like to invite you to my wedding, its going to be next Saturday, and we'd appreciate it if you would come."

"But Bulma…" Yamcha began, but was silenced when Bulma kicked his shin from beneath the table. "Woman I have no desire to attend your pitiful human affair, I have more important things to do so do not ask me again."

 Bulma shot a glare at Yamcha and mouthed 'help me'. 

 Yamcha took a deep breath and thinking quickly he blurted out, "Come on Vegeta, I know why don't you come to my bachelor's party! It'll be fun, and you don't have to attend the wedding if you don't enjoy yourself." 

Bulma flashed a grateful smile at Yamcha before turning to Vegeta, "Please Vegeta if you don't I'm afraid the gravity chamber just might not get fixed anymore." She cooed batting her eyes.

He glared at her darkly, "Do not think, that you can blackmail me with such idle threats woman. I will not go and that is final!" he snarled rising from the table to make his way back to his training. 

"But Vegeta," Bulma gasped, grabbing his wrist, "Please this is important to us and I really want you to be there, besides they'll be a huge feast and Son will be there."

He glared at her hand that held tightly to his wrist, "If I go to this _wedding_," he snarled, " then will you leave me in peace to train?"

She nodded her head assent. 

 "Fine then woman" he said ripping his wrist from her grasp and heading to the gravity room once again. He did not look back. 

Bulma sat back down a happy smile on her face, "I told you I could get him to come!" 

Yamcha heaved a sigh, "Bulma I don't understand why you want him there anyways, he's dangerous and you know that. So why put yourself and others in needless danger by inviting that killer into our wedding." 

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid Yamcha. Vegeta needs to get out, and besides Son can keep him in line if anything comes up. Trust me the wedding will be perfect, she rose from her seat and sat herself in his lap, "and Vegeta wont ruin it I promise" she said leaning her forehead tenderly against his.  

~*~*~*~**~

Inexcusably short I know, but you must admit its better then nothing at all, (I guess …) It's hard to write these normal timeline things .O I much prefer to write a lovely AU… Anyhow please REVIEW or Baruh-chan shall be forced to hunt you down and whack you repetitively with the mallet of doom until you leave one. 

(everyone sees Baruh wielding her mallet and smirking evilly)

Now REVIEW!


End file.
